Downtown
Downtown, or Downtown Los Angeles or Downtown L.A., is a neighborhood in the city of Los Angeles in L.A. Noire. Downtown is considered the heart of Los Angeles and is where many of the city's tallest buildings, retail stores, and municipal and government buildings are located, such as Los Angeles City Hall and the Los Angeles Public Library. Downtown is considered the city's Central Business District, and consists of almost all commercial and retail districts with a large pedestrian presence. Downtown also includes many alleyways and side streets, unlike the rest of the city, as well as many Pacific Electric Railway Streetcar lines and railroad yards. Downtown is bordered by Westlake to the West and Boyle Heights to the East on the other side of the Los Angeles River Subdistricts Downtown consists of a total of four subdistricts or neighborhoods: Bunker Hill, Chinatown (also a landmark), the Theater District, and the Warehouse District. Bunker Hill Bunker Hill is Downtown's neighborhood to the North. Located on a hill that bears it's name, Bunker Hill is a mostly residential area with some commercial and retail districts. Many streets climb the Hill to reach the top, as one street goes under the Hill in a tunnel. As Bunker Hill moves South, it becomes more like the rest of Downtown, with high-rise buildings and stores. Bunker Hill gradually declines moving Southwest, and rises moving Northeast. Chinatown Also a landmark, Chinatown is Downtown's neighborhood to the Northeast, and consists of everything north of El Pueblo de Los Angeles and College St. Theater District The Theater District is Downtown's neighborhood to the South. The Theater District consists of some of Downtown's tallest buildings, as well as a large concentration of movie theaters and movie palaces, and centers itself around Broadway. Warehouse District The Warehouse District encompases a large industrial area West of Los Angeles St. between the main Downtown area and the Los Angeles River. The Warehouse District is the area in which all of the Traffic cases are set, as well as two Homicide cases, and the first case of the game, Upon Reflection. The Warehouse District consists of a multitude of factories, warehouses, gas towers, oil fields, and other industrial buildings connected to the railroad and many railroad yards. The Warehouse District is centered around Central Ave., Alameda St., and Santa Fe Ave. Emergency Services Downtown is protected by the LAPD's Central Police Station, the Central Receiving Hospital, and two fire stations of the Los Angeles Fire Department: Engine Company No. 4 in the Northeast area of Downtown and Engine Company No. 28 in the Southwest. In L.A. Noire Downtown Los Angeles is part of the LAPD's Central Division 1 and is protected by the Central Police Station, located at Hill St. and W. 1st St. Downtown is where Cole Phelps begins his Patrol beat near W. 7th St. in the case, Buyer Beware. Downtown is also the location of most of the game's street crimes, mostly on the Traffic and Homicide Desks. Cases Patrol *[[Upon Reflection|'Upon Reflection']] - Alleyway off of Industrial St. and Central Guns, the Warehouse District. *[[Warrants Outstanding|'Warrants Outstanding']] - Alleyways off of Main St. and Rooftops, Central Business District. *[[Buyer Beware|'Buyer Beware']] - Nunn Bush Shoes, 7th St., Central Business District, and Eagleson's Gun Store, the Central Business District, Hartfield's Jewelry Store, the Theater District, Pershing Square, and the alleyway behind The Biltmore Hotel. Traffic *[[The Driver's Seat|'The Driver's Seat']] - The Central Police Station, the P.E. Freight Depot, Alameda St., the Warehouse District, Cavanagh's Bar off of Aliso St., the Warehouse District, and the Black Residence on Bunker Hill. *[[A Marriage Made in Heaven|'A Marriage Made in Heaven']] - The Central Police Station, Ray's Cafe, Los Angeles St., Central Business District, and the alleyways and rooftops surrounding Ray's Cafe. *[[The Fallen Idol|'The Fallen Idol']] - The Central Police Station, hill at the corner of Hill St. and W. 1st St., Bunker Hill, Central Receiving Hospital, and The Silver Screen Prop Store, Bunker Hill. Homicide *[[The Red Lipstick Murder|'The Red Lipstick Murder']] - The Central Police Station. *[[The Golden Butterfly|'The Golden Butterfly']] - The Central Police Station and the hill neighborhood alleyway over Main St., Bunker Hill. *[[The Silk Stocking Murder|'The Silk Stocking Murder']] - The Central Police Station and the alleyway off of Aliso St. in the Central Business District. *[[The White Shoe Slaying|'The White Shoe Slaying']] - The Central Police Station, Baron's Bar, in the Central Business District.part of the Bus Route, the Hobo Camp near Grand Ave., Bunker Hill. *[[The Studio Secretary Murder|'The Studio Secretary Murder']] - Globe Loan & Jewelry Co., the Alameda St. Railway Yards, Mensch's Bar and Levine's Liquor Store in the Theater District, Rawling's Bowling Alley, McCaffrey's Apartment, and the Central Police Station. *[[The Quarter Moon Murders|'The Quarter Moon Murders']] - The Central Police Station, Pershing Square, the Hall of Records, and the Los Angeles Public Library. Arson *[[A Different Kind of War|'A Different Kind of War']] - The abandoned Rancho Rincon, the streets through the Central Business District, the Warehouse District, and in the Los Angeles River Tunnels. de:Downtown Category:Neighborhoods Category:Locations